The 112th Hunger Games
by Glatobaby12
Summary: ******SYOT OPEN****** sign up now tribute form inside and if you signed up for my last syot I made a mistake with that one but don't worry you will have a spot reserved in this syot :)
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys

Making a new syot this ones betta cause I didn't like the last one but if you didi sign up for the last one don't worry you'll for sure have a spot in this one ok but ima get more questions so if you did sign up for my last one just answer the questions that you didn't have last time.

Tribute Form

Name:

Gender:

District:

Family:

Appearance:

Friends:

Reaping outfit:

Reaping goodbyes:

Adittude:

Personality:

Favorite color:

Hobbies:

Interview outfit:

Interview hair:

Romance?:

Alliances?:

Ancestors?:

Anything else:

Ok if the district you want is taken do t worry you will still be part of it ill send you a private message telling you to pick from the available ones so go ahead and sign up!


	2. Chapter 2

**District 2**

**Kayla rose Griffin**

**Reaping-**

Thump- the arrow hit dead center noise I've heard many times,but proud to hear over and over again.I felt someone approaching me.I turned around and saw Elara,my teacher at the academy,"Well done,if you keep this up,when you're time in the arena comes-"I cut her off."if it comes"I corrected her."right if it comes"she continued."you'll win like this"she said snapping her fingers."you think so?"I asked unsurely."of course you do"she said as if it was obvious.I narrowed my eyes at her."I do I swear!"she whined."ok fine I believe you"I said calming her gave me a small smile."now go get dressed for the reaping,you don't want to be late"she said sternly.I nodded and walked out the my way to my dorm I ran into Daren.I've always liked Daren,he's tall,strong,and 't take long to fall for him."hey"he said interrupting my thoughts,not like I mind or anything."h-h-I"I stuttered.'wow I'm an idiot' I thought to my ran a hand through his spiky brown hair."so are you volunteering this year?" I asked him."yeah,the academy thinks I could win this year" he said proudly."Well,good luck I hope you win."Isaid truthfully.I looked at my watch "oh my god,I have to get ready for the reaping!"I exclaimed." bye Daren I have to go see you there"I said."Bye"he said.I raced up to my dorm and changed quickly into a pink knee length off the shoulder dress.I braided my hair quickly and slipped on some flats.I made my way to the justice building,signed in ,and the went to the 15 year old section."welcome welcome"our escort Lawson said."let's get down to the girls"he said reached into the clear glass bowl."Alyssa Harrison"he not is one of my closest friends,she's 12 and lives in the orphanage she can't go she won't have a chance."I volunteer as tribute"I yell."we have a volunteer!"he yelled.I make my way up on the stage  
"What-" "Kayla rose Griffin"I say quickly."ok now for the boys"He reaches in and pulls out a paper."jasper Cu-""I volunteer"yells walks. Up on stage and says his name."Ladies and gentlemen the tributes from district 2 Kayla and Daren!"the crowd roars in . We're quickly rushed in the justice building.

**District 3**

**Lucas Crawford**

**Reaping-**

I woke up to the sound of my mother cooking breakfast.I groaned and rolled over remembering that today was the reaping.'why does the Capitol have to do this to us'i thought.I got up from bed and walked slowly to my closet.I examined my clothes slowly carefully choosing what to wear.I narrowed it down to two options either a nice blue shirt,a red tie,and navy blue dress pants or a grey button up,a black bow tie,and beige dress pants. I finally chose the first option.I pulled on my pants and spiked up my finally I put on my shirt and slipped on my shoes.I walk downstairs to find my mother setting the table."morning"I said."morning"she replied sadly."what's wrong"I asked gave me look that read isn't it obvious."oh the games..."I said."Mom look of I do get reaped I promise I'll come back to you and-""don't make promises you can't keep"she said sternly.I pulled her into a hug."mom don't worry I've been working out and I'm strong enough to win a fight"I said."well let's not get ahead of ourselves maybe you won't even get reaped"she said."exactly"I responded.I quickly ate breakfast and said goodbye to my parents.I made my way down to the justice building.I signed in and went with the other 16 year olds."hello district 3"said our ridiculous escort,I mean who says must've noticed half the district in laughter,because then she said "okay let's just get to the reaping"even through all that make up you could see her blushing of embarrassment."Boys first this year"she said still embarrassed I couldn't stop laughing until I heard it."Lucas Crawford"Everyone turned to look at me.I made my way up to the stage reminding myself that I could do this that I do have a chance."Now for the girls"she said."Debora Wirer"she said.A little 12 year girl came up to the stage."ladies and gentlemen the tributes for district 3 Debora and Lucas!"she yelled we then were pulled into a the justice building.

**District** **4  
**

**Siren Odair**

**Reaping**-

I woke up to the sun shining through my silk curtains.I rolled around trying to hide from the sun,until I fell with a thump on the cold wooden floor.I groaned in pain as I forced myself up.I walked to my closet and picked a long sleeve,knee length,blue dress that I looked breathless in.I brushed my brown hair and pulled back some hair with a pin.I skipped on my blue pumps and headed to the beach before the I lived in the victors village the beach was right next to my soon as my body touched sand I ran to the shore and took off my shoes and walked on the I left I took a look back and closed my eyes.

~~~~flashback~~~~~

"Ahhhhh"I yelled as my brother,Marine,spun me around,"put me down,Put me down!"I whined in a squeaky 7 year old voice."nope not until you kiss my cheek"he said."fine!"I quickly kissed him on the cheek making him put me down and bent down and hugged me."I love you ill sis"he said.I giggled. "I love you too big bro"I said making him laugh.

~~~~end of flashback~~~~

Tears started to run down my cheeks.'i miss him so much'I died when a peacekeeper shot him because I was out with Marine and the peacekeeper was pushing me around and shoving me and Marine punched him.I watched him die,when the light went out of his lived with the guilt all my life.I went back into my house and said goodbye to my parents,I didn't bother eating breakfast I'm just not in the mood.I made my way to the Justice building and signed after 4 years of readings I still jolt back at the sting.I went with the other 16 yr. old girls only to be greeted by Ocean and Layla."why are you barefoot?"Ocean asked me."and filled with sand?"Layla added.I looked down and realized I was still holding my shoes and my feet were filled withstand.I quickly brushed it off and slid on my then Karina,our escort,started speaking"lets just get on to the girls"she said."Raido Nires"she said. who's that I thought."oh my bad I meant Siren Odair"my head shot up.I made my way upstage avoiding everyone's stares."let's get going to the boys!"she reached in the glass bowl."Eric Sean"she said.a boy about 14 walked up on stage."the tributes of district 4!"she yelled before I was shoved into the justice building.

**District** **6**

**Nikki** **Tope**

**Reaping**-

I quickly an into my closet and picked out a blue dress to wear for the reaping.I had over slept so I was running around trying to get ready.I quickly skipped on the dress and put on some ankle boots.I picked my hair up in a bun quickly and ran downstairs.I said farewell to my parents and brothers.I ushered to the justice went with the other 13 year olds.I found my best friend Becca and took a spot next to her.I couldn't say one word to her before koren,our escort,started speaking."ladies first"he said in the ridiculous Capitol accent."Becca Black!"he no this cant be happening I quickly said "I volunteer as tribute".I walked confidently onto the stage."ok what is you're name?"he asked me."Nikki Tope"I said."ok now for the gentleman"he picked out a slip."dex wing"he said.A tall ,muscular,boy no more like man came up the black hair shined in the light."ladies and gentle man the tributes of district 6!"after that they pushed us into the justice building.

**District 9**

**Reed Weaton**

**Reaping-**

I couldn't sleep last night thinking about the I might get picked or how bullrush aka rush might get picked.I thought about this as I pulled out my grandmother's or ,that used to be hers,white lace slightly dirty but it will family is poor so I don't have the most luxurious clothes or shoes.I slip on the dress and put on my grandmothers scuff work shoes.I sigh as make my way to my mirror to do my hair.I put it in a fancy french fishtail braid going around my head like a hair band leaving the rest of my long blonde hair lose and flowing naturally.I walk to my living room and sit down on the couch when my sister Aspen sits down next to me."Rees"she says catching my attention."yes?"I ask."I know your name is in there 26 times because we needed the tesserae"she says.I nod."well here"she hands me a golden necklace.I gasp."it's gorgeous"I say in amazement."if you do get picked use it as you're token "she said.I nodded, rush came bursting out of her room"I'm ready lets go"rush and I got up and walked to the justice building we signed in and separated into our age and rush are both 13 so we go in the same division.I clung onto her hand."welcome,welcome,let get down to it boys first this year!"kayleen yelled into the reached into the bowl."heliah condo"she said.A boy with long black hair,tall,and muscular walked up on stage."now for the girls"she reached into the bowl,again."reed weaton"she heart started pounding so hard it was about to pop out of my chest.I didn't hear anything she was saying after that I was caught up in my own thoughts.I was ushered into the justice building.

**District 12**

**Maddelynn Sky treaty**

**Reaping**-

I woke up extra early for the reaping.I took a quick shower,in district 12,you can only take a bath a couple times a year due to the lack of water.I changed quickly into my reaping oldest sister did my hair into a sort of fishing net she was done,I walked with my sisters that are eligible for the games,to the justice building and signed in my smallest sister was worried that I was going to be reaped."but you're name is in there 14 times!"she shrieked."that's nothing compared to other people"I said calming her down."let's go"I lined up and,Klarie,our escort started speaking.I wasn't paying attention until I heard it "Maddelynn sky Treaty!"no no this cant be happening I walked up on stage else was a blur from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucas Crawford**

**District 3**

**Goodbye-**

I sat in a room with rich colors and luxurious heart pounding wildly as I sat in the Maroon wooden chair I leaned forward and rand a hand through my then the door bursts open reaveling AJ and Michael,my two best friends,I sighed"guys"I said."no stop right there"said AJ."listen,you ARE coming back no matter the cost"he says."No buts"adds Michael"I'll try guys I really will"I said honestly they both pulled me into a bear was about to say something else when the peacekeepers drag him we're my parents I barely understood what my mother said her voice was muffled from the tears."win for us"my father said.I. Nodded and with that he left too and I was left alone in the room' that I was lead into the train that takes us to the Capitol or our death second we were inside the train started moving.I met my mentors Kalla and that I went directly to my room not bothering to talk to Debora or anything.I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was running in a long corridor with many door some big and some small they all differed in sizes and styles.I was trying to escape the shadows chasing after me,wanting to take my soul.I finally saw light at the end of the corridor I ended up on a...beach?I looked to my right and saw someone sitting on some rocks she turned to look at me She was... long wavy hair that glistened like the water and moved like the blue eyes that just hypnotize stood up and walked over to placed a hand on my she collapsed in my arms unconscious."no,no,no"I said.I have to save her I thought.I don't even know her and I know I have to save her.I lay her down and she suddenly blood starts running down her legs."Lucas he's dying!"she tears formed in my eyes."Lucas our baby's dying!"she my baby?thats my baby!I didn't know what to do and soon her and the baby die-

I wake up sweaty and with a tear stained face I'm tangled in my blankets and without my shirt.I feel the train like we're in the Capitol I thought in my head.I quickly pull on my shirt and shoes and fix my hair a bit.I walk to the living room."you missed the replays"Kalla tells me sternly."relax Kalla he'll see them in the chariots tonight anyways"Alan seemed really quite,I took a seat next to her."hey"I said just took a small glance at me and rolled her eyes."hey listen you little thing I'm trying to be nice here but you're acting Like a real a bi-"I yelled in anger."OK THAT'S ENOUGH LUCAS!"he scolded.I marched back into my room and sat in the bed until Kalla came in and told me its time to get of the train.

Chariots:

I walked over to my stylists in this ridiculous was these see through pants that barely covered any skin and no shirt with some silver vest on my chest exposing my 6 pack. I swear the Capitol is stupid.I looked to the side not paying attention to my stylists,and saw the pair from district 4 when I got a good look of the female tribute...she was the girl from my chariot outfit was a mermaid costume that moved like the water and fit her curves turned her head and caught me blushed slightly and went to her eyes didn't leave her that was until I bumped over a giggled and climbed on the I did the took one look at me and smiled before the horses started melting inside right soon as we came out the crowd started we got to the end we lined up in a circle and President Delilah started speaking."tributes attention please"she said."this will be a very interesting year now judging by the looks of it I'm sure there's a lot of romance this year"she said with a that freaks how we were allowed 20 minutes before going to our floor.I was talking with Debora when the boy from district 4 comes and pulls her away.I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn the girl."hey I'm Siren"she says casually."I'm Lucas"I say nervously."district 3 right"she asks." right"I ask."yep"she says."you really good out there"I commented."thanks you too"she said.I leaned against a statue and it fell started giggling."you must have bad luck with furniture"she said.I couldn't help but laugh."yea I guess"I said Debora went up to me."Lucas can me and Eric have a sleep over at our floor?!"she asked eagerly.I took a glance at Siren she shrugged."no Tristan wouldn't let us either way"I both started tugging on me."no it isnt allowed tomorrow promise"I said honestly .Siren put a hand on my shoulder and stood so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating off her she hear my heart pounding? I wondered."I agree with Lucas "she said."hey Lucas can Siren stay over too?"she asked.I looked at Siren and bit my lip."yea sure"I smiled so breathtakingly."ok tributes up to you're floor"said President made our way up to the elevator was rode with the tributes from 2,the girl from 12 and the boy from slipped her hand into mine I looked up and see biting her lip seeing if it was ok.I smiled and she blushed and looked had gotten off except for Siren and door was about to open but she closed it."not so fast"she said,before grabbing my collar and pulling me to her level since was a few inches kissed me passionately and,Of course,I kissed back she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped them around her waist pulling her closer every when her legs were around my waist and I was practically carrying her the door opened and someone cleared their throat."ahem,Lucas"Tristan said was blushing like crazy."and you young lady come here"said both got pulled into the floor."Lucas I'm calling you're mentors"said minutes later Kalla and Alan come through the elevator and dragged me out.

**Siren Odair**

**District 4**

When Lucas got pulled out I felt lonely makes me complete,and yes I know I've only known him for a few hours but I love him."sit"said Seana interrupting my thoughts.I sat down on the leather slapped me across the face.I was holding my cheek in pain.I stood up and pin her down on the floor."don't try me"I said grabbed m waistband threw me agains the wall I felt blood ooze down my head."listen of you develop feelings for that sleaze bag you'll lose and he's gonna end up betraying you"she said while slamming me against the wall making my wound bleed even more.I cried out in pain."listen stay away from him got it?"said Tristan.I grabbed his neck and pinned him down."I do what I want got it?"I growled making him throw me off him and punching me leaving behind several bruises."I'll never stay away from him"I punched me one more time before both of them retreated to their rooms I forced myself up only to be brought back down from the pain.i can't believe I actually thought they were nice I said in mind.I tried several time s to get up but I just didn't have the games will be worse just getup Si I thought.I finally was able to get up and walk to my room.I made my way to the shower and took a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top.I picked my hair up in a ponytail and tried to walk to the elevator.I stepped in and clicked floor was empty when I entered I went inside Lucas's room and heard the shower running.I sat on the edge of the bed criss-cross and felt my bruises the .I couldn't stand the pain they hit really strong tears ran down my doors to the bathroom clicked open and Itried to wipe away my tears but it was too late Lucas had noticed quickly rushed over to my side and sat pulled me into his bare chest."what happened"he said."the-y hu-r-t me"I choked through the tears."who hurt you?!I'll go kill those mothe-"I cut him off."Seana and Tristan"I managed to say."tell me why happened"he said with concern in his voice?I cried on pain as I felt the wound on my head ooze out blood."omg"breathed Lucas."owwww"I thing these walls are sound picked me up bridal style and took me to the sat me in this weird couch thing that was grabbed a towel and put it against my kiss me making me feel relieved and safe."it's ok you'll be find"he said assuredly.I put my head on his shoulder and rested it there."tell me what happened"he said. "Seana made me sit an-d then she slapped m-e then I pinned her down and then Tri-stan through me agains-t the wall and my head started bleeding and Seana said I can't get feelings for you then she slammed me against the wall making me bleed more than before then I cried out in pain and then he said to stay away from you and then I grabbed his neck and pinned him down and then he left behind a lot of bruises and stuff...but he can't force me to not love you"I mumbled the last part."oh so ow you love me"he said with a smirk.I blushed and looked grabbed both sides of my face making me look at him in the eyes "I love you too"he said kissed me pulled away."let me see the bruises"he said.I pulled off my shirt since mostly them were on my stomach."lay on the bed it'll be easier"he said.I tried getting up but my thighs were hurting too swept me up bridal style and laid me on the examined my bruises."you'll be fine just rest"he said."I'll stay here tonight and before anyone wakes up ill go up to my floor"I nodded and laid down next to me wrapping one of his strong arms around my waist and the other one intertwining our kissed my neck and jaw relaxing me.I fell asleep

peacefully for once on my life.


End file.
